A Sister's Care
by Key2DestNE
Summary: Danny Phantom had always been the hero of Amity Park, but how would he react if he fell sick and couldn't do it on his own anymore? An overbearing sister must keep him from flying off... even if he insists he isn't so sick.


**_DarkFoxKit:_ Hey people! This time Key2DestNE's the one who's posting our co-op story! And this was a special request by vampygurl402, for their friend's birthday- which is today- arashi wolf princess. Happy birthday to you!**

**_Key2DestNE:_ That's right- happy birthday, arashi wolf princess! Now this is only a one-shot, albeit a long one, so don't expect any more chapters. Note the big 'Complete' status at the top!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ As for the story itself, it was requested to be a Danny and Jazz bonding story. They said an overprotective Jazz is what they wanted to see. We made up the plot and it might seem… random, but we were just fooling around with what we could use for the one-shot.**

******_Key2DestNE:_**** And besides, for a 'random' one-shot, I think we did pretty well with it! Anyways, we hope you enjoy it, and we'll see you at the bottom of the one-shot!**

**A Sister's Care**

In an ordinary-looking town, in a _not _so ordinary-looking home, an ordinary-looking boy sneezed, HARD. "ACHOO!" This boy, practically blowing his brains out through his nose, was Danny Fenton, son of ghost hunters Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton. Now even though Danny looked like your average 16-year-old, he was anything_ but_. No, he was quite infamous within the town, or at least, his alternate form was- Danny Fenton was a halfa, and his ghost half, Danny Phantom, would constantly save the town from paranormal situations time and time again.

"Whoa, that was a big sneeze, you okay dude?" Tucker, a techno geek boy and one of Danny's best friends, asked him as he took a bite out of his Nasty Burger.

Danny sniffed a bit, shrugging. "It's fine, I guess I'm getting allergies or something."

"Can ghosts even get allergies?" Sam, the goth girl and Danny's other best friend, asked curiously, munching on a salad.

Danny shrugged, frowning thoughtfully. "I hadn't had any real bad allergies in a while, but I guess even ghosts can get them." Then he smiled, perking up once more. "Summer Vacation just started, so what do you guys want to do after we clear out the ghosts?"

Both of his friends looked at each other with uneasy expressions as if they knew something but didn't know how to tell the young halfa. Danny frowned when he noticed their expressions, and he cautiously asked, "What's wrong?"

"...Er… Danny, that's the thing…" Tucker gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "We… our parents both signed us up for camps… _outside_ of the state- this is our last day here…"

Sam nodded, not looking at Danny as she picked up where Tucker left off. "You see… I'm heading to a goth camp, where I can talk to others who understand my pain and rage… and Tucker's heading to his techno geek nerdy camp."

"Hey, it's a_ tech_ camp, I'll have you know!" Tucker sniffed, crossing his arms haughtily. "And it's going to be_ fun_."

Danny frowned… he was gonna be left alone? And they only told him_ just now_? "You're both leaving… for the whole summer? But… guys, we were going to do everything together this summer…" Danny didn't want to tell them, but he also didn't want to have to face the ghosts alone either… it'd just be lonely and that much harder without them.

Sam smiled sheepishly as she hastily tried to calm her raven-haired friend down. "W-well, the camp isn't ALL summer, Danny! We'll be back in a month, okay? We can do everything _then_! You can wait, right?"

"Besides, it's not like the entire town will be invaded by ghosts while we're gone, so you can take care of them on your own- surely Danny Phantom doesn't always needs us to bail him out, right?" Tucker said with a sheepish grin.

Danny sighed to them, but he nodded, fiddling with one of his french fries. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll look after the town while you guys are away. Maybe Mom and Dad could help me as long as they don't try to catch me… they'd probably love to have new ghosts to experiment on, anyways."

Sam nodded, before suddenly giving her friend a one-armed hug. "Hey, relax- we still have one day before the two of us have to go!"

"Right! So let's have some fun before we leave!" Tucker smiled, putting his arm around Danny's other shoulder.

* * *

So for the rest of the day, the three teens patrolled around the city, taking care of some of the weaker ghosts that invaded Amity Park, but now it was getting close to midnight and Tucker and Sam have to go home to get packed.

"You sure you can't stay for one more movie at my house?" Danny, in his ghost form, asked them as he put a tight lock on the Fenton Thermos after he captured the Box Ghost, _again_.

"Sorry dude, but if we don't get home and pack we'll be unprepared for the camps tomorrow morning." Tucker said with a sigh.

"You know Danny, you're still welcome to go to Astro Camp, I'd be more than happy to pay for it if you don't have the money." Sam said, holding up a brochure of Astro Camp, not wanting her friend to be lonely.

The ghost boy shook his head, frowning worriedly. "That would be great, but I can't leave Amity Park for an entire month! It'd be completely filled with ghosts then. _Someone_ has to look after the town, so it has to be me."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Well, why can't your parents? We already know your Mom can handle ghosts, and we also know that your Dad can do the same- you'd be able to relax, right?"

"Yeah, but I still can't just leave them for a whole_ month_!" Danny sighed as he crossed his arms a bit. "But at least I won't be alone. I hope you two have fun while you're gone- and hey, maybe you can even get me some souvenirs."

Sam nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, of course we will… I gotta get home- I'll see you guys in a month, okay?" Then she looked at Danny, frowning slightly. "And you take a break once in a while! I get worried about you since you tend to overwork yourself when left alone."

"Oh don't worry about me so much Sam, I'll be fine!" Danny reassured her, sniffling slightly as he gave a grin. "I'll see you two in a month then." He waved to Sam and Tucker.

"See ya dude!" Tucker smiled, deciding to be optimistic. "Maybe we can video chat or something!"

Danny nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, maybe. Well, I better get back home and put these ghosts back into the Ghost Zone." He waved to them once more as he flew off to Fenton Works, his home.

* * *

That night, Danny landed in front of his door before changing back to human, not wanting to go in as a ghost since his parents beefed up ghost security. When he walked in the door, though, Danny stopped, staring at the sight before him. "Uh….. Mom? Dad?" He blinked a few times, seeing what looked like the adults of the house packing up a pair of suitcases. "What are you both doing?"

"Hey Danny!" His dad, Jack, smiled widely at him. Jack is a pretty big man, almost the size of a grizzly bear, but he's usually a very cheery man and he wears a bright orange jumpsuits, and he's also obsessed with ghosts. However, just like a real bear, he will get angry and serious if his family is threatened, probably the main reason they haven't been run out of town.

"We just got letters of invitations to the ghost convention in Florida! We'll be gone for about a month, we trust you kids to take care of the place until we get back. Jazz is in charge." his mother, Maddie, said with a smile. She was thinner than Jack is, she wears a blue hazmat suit, and she is also obsessed with ghosts, but many say she's a far better fighter than her husband is, to make up for her lack of strength.

Danny's eyes widened in shock. "A _month_!?" He almost choked at that. "B-but- but Mom, Dad-"

"Now Danny, we trust you to take care of the house, and if you can't, Jazz will be just as much in charge as you." Jack smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't worry son, you'll be fine!"

Jazz, or Jasmine as she was officially named, grumbled, crossing her arms in slight irritation. "Yeah, we'll be FINE, Danny…" She sighed, rubbing her forehead._ This is going to be a long month, especially since Mom and Dad don't know about Danny's special powers or his duties…_

"But what about the ghosts? They'll overrun the city if nobody protects the portal!" Danny quickly said, hoping they'd stay- he didn't want to have to deal with the entire responsibility by himself, after all. But the boy stopped as he realized how selfish he was being… his parents deserve to enjoy themselves too. "... O-on second thought, you two should go have fun."

Maddie gave Danny a loving smile, giving him a tight hug. "Alright honey, we'll be back before you know it- now don't have too much fun, okay? I know how kids can be when they're left without supervision!"

"Oh come on, Mom, Dad, we wouldn't go crazy." Jazz rolled her eyes, scoffing. "We're responsible enough!"

"Bye kids, have fun!" Jack waved as he headed to the Fenton RV.

"And I made enough dinner in the refrigerator for you kids, but if you run out, you can order pizza." Maddie said. "But don't eat too much pizza, or you may turn out like your father." She chuckled at that as she headed out to the RV as well, getting in the driver's seat.

Danny frowned as he watched them drive off, before he turned to his sister. "Well… I guess it's just you and me now, Jazz."

"Yeah… just us…" The redheaded girl sweatdropped, before she blinked, realizing something. "Wait,_ just_ us? What about your friends? They'll be coming over soon, right?"

The younger brother only shook his head, frowning a bit. "No… they left for camp. They won't be back for an entire month either."

Jazz frowned a bit, her eyes widening in realization. "So that means…!"

"I'll be by myself the next time a ghost attacks, but that's okay, I'm sure Danny Phantom can protect the city without their help for a month." Danny said, trying to reassure her.

"..." His sister gave him a small frown, crossing her arms. "Maybe so… but he needs help eventually- so a random civilian named Jasmine Fenton is going to help him! Understood, young man?"

Danny frowned at this- Jazz isn't really the best at helping Danny Phantom, he was still sore from when she captured him in the Fenton Thermos multiple times. "Look Jazz, no offense, but I can handle it myself, okay? Besides, college is coming up soon for you, so you should focus on your school work more than on me."

The halfa's sister frowned even more, her arms still crossed. "Maybe, but it's summer vacation- I want to help my little brother out, is that so wrong Danny?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. "Well? Is it?"

Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead in slight irritation. "Jazz, I appreciate the help, and you are a pretty good ghost fighter yourself, but taking care of the city is my responsibility, okay? I don't want my sister to get hurt when I could've done something about it."

"Hmph!" Jazz huffed, still looking irritated. "And that's how

**A Sister's Care**

In an ordinary-looking town, in a _not _so ordinary-looking home, an ordinary-looking boy sneezed, HARD. "ACHOO!" This boy, practically blowing his brains out through his nose, was Danny Fenton, son of ghost hunters Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton. Now even though Danny looked like your average 16-year-old, he was anything_ but_. No, he was quite infamous within the town, or at least, his alternate form was- Danny Fenton was a halfa, and his ghost half, Danny Phantom, would constantly save the town from paranormal situations time and time again.

"Whoa, that was a big sneeze, you okay dude?" Tucker, a techno geek boy and one of Danny's best friends, asked him as he took a bite out of his Nasty Burger.

Danny sniffed a bit, shrugging. "It's fine, I guess I'm getting allergies or something."

"Can ghosts even get allergies?" Sam, the goth girl and Danny's other best friend, asked curiously, munching on a salad.

Danny shrugged, frowning thoughtfully. "I hadn't had any real bad allergies in a while, but I guess even ghosts can get them." Then he smiled, perking up once more. "Summer Vacation just started, so what do you guys want to do after we clear out the ghosts?"

Both of his friends looked at each other with uneasy expressions as if they knew something but didn't know how to tell the young halfa. Danny frowned when he noticed their expressions, and he cautiously asked, "What's wrong?"

"...Er… Danny, that's the thing…" Tucker gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "We… our parents both signed us up for camps… _outside_ of the state- this is our last day here…"

Sam nodded, not looking at Danny as she picked up where Tucker left off. "You see… I'm heading to a goth camp, where I can talk to others who understand my pain and rage… and Tucker's heading to his techno geek nerdy camp."

"Hey, it's a_ tech_ camp, I'll have you know!" Tucker sniffed, crossing his arms haughtily. "And it's going to be_ fun_."

Danny frowned… he was gonna be left alone? And they only told him_ just now_? "You're both leaving… for the whole summer? But… guys, we were going to do everything together this summer…" Danny didn't want to tell them, but he also didn't want to have to face the ghosts alone either… it'd just be lonely and that much harder without them.

Sam smiled sheepishly as she hastily tried to calm her raven-haired friend down. "W-well, the camp isn't ALL summer, Danny! We'll be back in a month, okay? We can do everything _then_! You can wait, right?"

"Besides, it's not like the entire town will be invaded by ghosts while we're gone, so you can take care of them on your own- surely Danny Phantom doesn't always needs us to bail him out, right?" Tucker said with a sheepish grin.

Danny sighed to them, but he nodded, fiddling with one of his french fries. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll look after the town while you guys are away. Maybe Mom and Dad could help me as long as they don't try to catch me… they'd probably love to have new ghosts to experiment on, anyways."

Sam nodded, before suddenly giving her friend a one-armed hug. "Hey, relax- we still have one day before the two of us have to go!"

"Right! So let's have some fun before we leave!" Tucker smiled, putting his arm around Danny's other shoulder.

So for the rest of the day, the three teens patrolled around the city, taking care of some of the weaker ghosts that invaded Amity Park, but now it was getting close to midnight and Tucker and Sam have to go home to get packed.

"You sure you can't stay for one more movie at my house?" Danny, in his ghost form, asked them as he put a tight lock on the Fenton Thermos after he captured the Box Ghost, _again_.

"Sorry dude, but if we don't get home and pack we'll be unprepared for the camps tomorrow morning." Tucker said with a sigh.

"You know Danny, you're still welcome to go to Astro Camp, I'd be more than happy to pay for it if you don't have the money." Sam said, holding up a brochure of Astro Camp, not wanting her friend to be lonely.

The ghost boy shook his head, frowning worriedly. "That would be great, but I can't leave Amity Park for an entire month! It'd be completely filled with ghosts then. _Someone_ has to look after the town, so it has to be me."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Well, why can't your parents? We already know your Mom can handle ghosts, and we also know that your Dad can do the same- you'd be able to relax, right?"

"Yeah, but I still can't just leave them for a whole_ month_!" Danny sighed as he crossed his arms a bit. "But at least I won't be alone. I hope you two have fun while you're gone- and hey, maybe you can even get me some souvenirs."

Sam nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, of course we will… I gotta get home- I'll see you guys in a month, okay?" Then she looked at Danny, frowning slightly. "And you take a break once in a while! I get worried about you since you tend to overwork yourself when left alone."

"Oh don't worry about me so much Sam, I'll be fine!" Danny reassured her, sniffling slightly as he gave a grin. "I'll see you two in a month then." He waved to Sam and Tucker.

"See ya dude!" Tucker smiled, deciding to be optimistic. "Maybe we can video chat or something!"

Danny nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, maybe. Well, I better get back home and put these ghosts back into the Ghost Zone." He waved to them once more as he flew off to Fenton Works, his home.

* * *

That night, Danny landed in front of his door before changing back to human, not wanting to go in as a ghost since his parents beefed up ghost security. When he walked in the door, though, Danny stopped, staring at the sight before him. "Uh….. Mom? Dad?" He blinked a few times, seeing what looked like the adults of the house packing up a pair of suitcases. "What are you both doing?"

"Hey Danny!" His dad, Jack, smiled widely at him. Jack is a pretty big man, almost the size of a grizzly bear, but he's usually a very cheery man and he wears a bright orange jumpsuits, and he's also obsessed with ghosts. However, just like a real bear, he will get angry and serious if his family is threatened, probably the main reason they haven't been run out of town.

"We just got letters of invitations to the ghost convention in Florida! We'll be gone for about a month, we trust you kids to take care of the place until we get back. Jazz is in charge." his mother, Maddie, said with a smile. She was thinner than Jack is, she wears a blue hazmat suit, and she is also obsessed with ghosts, but many say she's a far better fighter than her husband is, to make up for her lack of strength.

Danny's eyes widened in shock. "A _month_!?" He almost choked at that. "B-but- but Mom, Dad-"

"Now Danny, we trust you to take care of the house, and if you can't, Jazz will be just as much in charge as you." Jack smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't worry son, you'll be fine!"

Jazz, or Jasmine as she was officially named, grumbled, crossing her arms in slight irritation. "Yeah, we'll be FINE, Danny…" She sighed, rubbing her forehead._ This is going to be a long month, especially since Mom and Dad don't know about Danny's special powers or his duties…_

"But what about the ghosts? They'll overrun the city if nobody protects the portal!" Danny quickly said, hoping they'd stay- he didn't want to have to deal with the entire responsibility by himself, after all. But the boy stopped as he realized how selfish he was being… his parents deserve to enjoy themselves too. "... O-on second thought, you two should go have fun."

Maddie gave Danny a loving smile, giving him a tight hug. "Alright honey, we'll be back before you know it- now don't have too much fun, okay? I know how kids can be when they're left without supervision!"

"Oh come on, Mom, Dad, we wouldn't go crazy." Jazz rolled her eyes, scoffing. "We're responsible enough!"

"Bye kids, have fun!" Jack waved as he headed to the Fenton RV.

"And I made enough dinner in the refrigerator for you kids, but if you run out, you can order pizza." Maddie said. "But don't eat too much pizza, or you may turn out like your father." She chuckled at that as she headed out to the RV as well, getting in the driver's seat.

Danny frowned as he watched them drive off, before he turned to his sister. "Well… I guess it's just you and me now, Jazz."

"Yeah… just us…" The redheaded girl sweatdropped, before she blinked, realizing something. "Wait,_ just_ us? What about your friends? They'll be coming over soon, right?"

The younger brother only shook his head, frowning a bit. "No… they left for camp. They won't be back for an entire month either."

Jazz frowned a bit, her eyes widening in realization. "So that means…!"

"I'll be by myself the next time a ghost attacks, but that's okay, I'm sure Danny Phantom can protect the city without their help for a month." Danny said, trying to reassure her.

"..." His sister gave him a small frown, crossing her arms. "Maybe so… but he needs help eventually- so a random civilian named Jasmine Fenton is going to help him! Understood, young man?"

Danny frowned at this- Jazz isn't really the best at helping Danny Phantom, he was still sore from when she captured him in the Fenton Thermos multiple times. "Look Jazz, no offense, but I can handle it myself, okay? Besides, college is coming up soon for you, so you should focus on your school work more than on me."

The halfa's sister frowned even more, her arms still crossed. "Maybe, but it's summer vacation- I want to help my little brother out, is that so wrong Danny?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. "Well? Is it?"

Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead in slight irritation. "Jazz, I appreciate the help, and you are a pretty good ghost fighter yourself, but taking care of the city is my responsibility, okay? I don't want my sister to get hurt when I could've done something about it."

"Hmph!" Jazz huffed, still looking irritated. "And that's how_ I_ feel about my little brother! Danny, when was the last time you got 8 hours of sleep? Tell me the truth, now, I know you didn't get it last night!"

Danny frowned, but he didn't want to answer that. Luckily he was spared from having to answer when his ghost sense was triggered, a blue mist came out of his mouth, signaling that a ghost was nearby. "I gotta go Jazz." He ran out the door before she could protest, looking around before nodding to himself- the coast was clear. "Going ghost!"

For the next several days, Danny had been fighting ghosts after ghosts, it seems they've been attacking much more frequently lately. "Do ghosts have a summer vacation too or something?" Danny grumbled as he shot an ecto-ray at a teenage ghost.

"Stop ruining my fun! I just came here to play with some people, is that so bad?" the teenage ghost snapped.

The halfa glared, responding with a huff. "Considering you were turning all the humans into your little pets?_ Yes_, it's bad!"

The teenage ghost glared right back, firing off an ecto-ray. "You think you can stop me? I'll turn you into a little Chihuahua, you pest!"

Danny dodged, and then he suddenly sneezed! "ACHOO!" _Ugh… this stupid allergy is driving me nuts!_

The teenage ghost stopped and frowned at him, looking a bit concerned now. "Dude, are you sick?"

The Phantom boy frowned, "I'm not sick! And I'll prove it to you!" He flew up and punched the teen ghost into a building, then he flew up and was readying his thermos. "Time to take you back home to your Mommy."

The ghost backed away a bit, bumping into a wall. He nervously gulped, holding up both hands. "L-look, pal, I-I didn't mean to cause trouble! I just wanted to mess with a seniority house, then I'd leave! Just… let me go, and I'll leave, okay?"

Danny crossed his arms as he gave the ghost boy a look, frowning. "If you only plan to leave quietly, then I'm going to just take you back to the Ghost Zone myself." With that, he took the boy's arm and began dragging him. "Let's go. I still have the rest of the city to patrol anyway."

As Danny was flying, he coughed a bit, his head was spinning, and he almost crashed into a streetlight if the teenage ghost hadn't alerted him. Again, the teenager gently nudged him. "Hey, c'mon kid, stay upright- maybe you should take some energy, you look like you haven't eaten in days."

The young halfa just shook his head, "I've ate something this morning… yesterday. I'll be fi- *cough! cough!*." _Get a grip! I can't be sick, I can't afford to be sick!_

Danny's ghost sense was triggered again, but he barely had enough time to react when a slender thing suddenly grabbed his body up and began squeezing him! Danny almost thought it was another giant snake ghost, but it had a 'human' half. It was a half woman half snake kind of creature, and he blinked in surprise. "Wah!? Ah-CHOO! What is that!? *sniffle*"

The ghost boy who had been beside him sighed in relief, moving away from Danny. "Ah, took you long enough, you lazy girl! I sent out my signal half an hour ago- you didn't plan on slithering over as fast as you could?"

"I was held up by that troublesome Skulker, okay? Apparently naga ghosts are rare." She rolled her eyes, scoffing, before looking at the ghost boy in her tail. "So this is the heroic ghost boy Danny Phantom, huh?"

The teenage ghostly boy nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah- he's tough though, don't give him much slack even though he's sick."

"You're sick?" The naga girl frowned, looking at the raven-haired boy in her grip in surprise.

"I am _not_ sick!" Danny snapped as he grabbed her tail and began freezing it into ice. The naga ghost hissed in pain as she quickly let him go. Danny fired some ice crystals at the two, freezing half their bodies so they couldn't move. "You two are more trouble than you're worth! *cough!* I'd better- Ah-CHOO! take you back…" the halfa held his head, feeling the world spinning around him again.

The ghost who had given Danny the most trouble so far glared at him, trying to wriggle out of the ice. "Hmph, in your state we might as well crawl on our stomachs- it'd be _easier_ getting away that way rather than breaking this ice!"

Danny glared as he held out his thermos. "Just get in the thermos! I'm not in the mood!" He opened the Fenton Thermos and it powered up as it shot out a beam that sucked up the naga ghost and he aimed it at the teenage ghost next. "Now just relax. *sniffle* It's not like *cough!* I'm gonna kill you or anything. *cough!* Just take you back to the Ghost Zo- *cough! cough!* ne…"

"..." The teenager raised an eyebrow, seeing Danny begin to sway on his 'feet'. "...Riiiight…" He smirked, his eyes beginning to glow into the halfa's. "I have a better idea- why don't you let me and my friend go, and forget we ever existed, hmm~?"

Danny only glared right back, shaking his head. "Your hypnotic powers doesn't work on me, it only works on humans!" he snapped before he activated the Thermos and sucked the teen inside before he could cause anymore trouble. "Ugh… my head… gotta get back… to home." He turned around, clutching to the Thermos tightly, he caught a lot of ghosts today and he didn't want to accidentally release them like he did the day before.

* * *

The exhausted ghost boy flew in a wobbly fashion trying to get home, he noticed some people were cheering up at him but he tried to ignore them as their cheers were only irritating his headache. He managed to get into the back alleyway and turn back to human, thankful for being ignored by the townspeople as he opened the door into Fenton Works, where Jazz was waiting. Danny immediately straightened up and tried to look as healthy as possible, giving a bright smile.

"Hey, Jazz!" He grinned, passing the Thermos to his sister and stretching. "Man, what a day- I feel like we should just hit the hay, don't you?"

Jazz frowned at him, placing the Thermos on the table beside her. "It's only 5:34." But she shrugged, dismissing his point. "But you look like you could use the sleep, so why not."

"Yeah, I better get to bed." Danny as he began to walk, but with his head so dizzy he almost wobbled. Thankfully, though, he quickly composed himself and gave a nervous smile as he tried to lean against the wall. Then he felt his throat getting irritated- he had to cough, but he didn't want to do that in front of his sister, so he covered his mouth and faced away from her, trying to keep his coughs as silent as possible.

"...Danny…" Jazz frowned- despite his attempts to keep her from hearing, the teenage girl had seen him shake with each cough. "Come here… are you feeling sick?" _I'd better take care of him, he doesn't look so good…_

The younger boy quickly shook his head, trying desperately to stop coughing. "N-no, I- *AHEM* I'm good Jazz. Just had a small tickle is all- must've been the dust around here. … I'll uh… be going now. You can handle the ghosts in the Thermos, right?"

Jasmine frowned, but she reluctantly let it go again, sighing. "Yeah… I can- get some rest, Danny… and I mean _rest_, not just laying in bed. I can tell when you're faking it by now…"

"Don't worry Jazz… I don't think I can stay awake tonight anyway." Danny said sleepily as he head upstairs into his bedroom. He didn't notice his sister give him an alarmed look, all he could feel was tired.

Danny didn't even bother changing or taking off his shoes, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. However, it didn't take long for more ghosts to come into the city and trigger his ghost sense. Danny opened his bloodshot eyes, at first he was just gonna let it go, what's one little ghost going to do anyway? He began closing his eyes again but he heard a lot of screaming noises outside and he groaned.

_Right… the city can't take care of ghosts on their own…_ Danny slowly sat up from his bed, looking at the time… it was only 7:00. Seems he's only gotten about one and a half hour of sleep all week. When Danny looked out his window, he saw that teen ghost again! _Wah? How did he get out?_

"C'mon, don't run away- I only want to play~!" He laughed, flying above a poor girl with short black hair. "You're not getting away from me, you know- and you don't _want_ to, do you~?"

Danny frowned, but he looked around the city and saw more ghosts again. To his shock, he saw the Lunch Lady spreading meat everywhere at the Nasty Burger, and he saw Ember destroying the high school. "Ugh… don't these ghosts ever take _one day off_!?"

The ghost boy, quickly transforming back into his Phantom form, went after the Lunch Lady first, but during his fight, he could barely stay in the air without feeling like he was on a roller coaster, and he kept getting buried in meat. The meat's stench was so foul to his sensitive senses that he actually threw up! When the Lunch Lady saw this, she frowned in concern, her bipolar personality showing again.

"...Dearie… are you alright?" she asked, halting her attacks for the moment. "You shouldn't be throwing up at the smell of meat… are you sick? Perhaps we can stop our fighting for now, just until you-"

Danny knew how bipolar she was, one second she'll be concerned, but then the next she'll just go back to trying to gut him with meat. He weakly glared up at her, shaking his head. "Don't try to trick me! Ugh… I know you'll just catch me off guard like all my enemies do…" He was about to try and suck her into the Thermos before he realized something crucial… he forgot his Fenton Thermos. _Oh crud! This… this isn't good…!_

The Lunch Lady glared at him, before she quickly shook her head. "Not this time… if you're this sick, I'd be glad to wait until you feel better, young man. After all, you seem to understand my love of meat, even if only a little bit."

Danny frowned in confusion, why would one of his enemies be even_ remotely_ concerned for him? If anything they should take this chance and be ecstatic that a huge thorn in their side like the halfa himself is too weak to hold them back from invading the city…

Then, to his surprise, he got tied up in a net! "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Halfa himself…" Skulker smirked, lowering his arm that had fired off the ecto-net. "Looks like I caught you… and this time, you're not getting away from me before I get your pelt, boy!"

"Skulker!" Danny snapped, struggling as hard as he could. "Let me go!" He grabbed the net, trying to freeze it so he could break out of there. "I don't have the time for this, you crazy hunter! In case you didn't notice, I HAVE AN INVASION ON MY HANDS!"

"Exactly, and I'm not going to miss my chance to take your pelt!" Skulker smirked as he fired at Danny, using one of his many missiles!

Danny couldn't react fast enough as the cyborg shot him into the wall. The Lunch Lady, though she said she wouldn't fight him, didn't bother to stop the hunter. The ghost boy groaned, his dizzy head was not helping. "Get back!" he shouted as he fired his ecto-ray but ended up missing because he couldn't aim properly.

The hunter laughed before he scowled suddenly, firing off another missile. But this time, it went _behind_ the boy! "Back off, you rip-off artist- this one's pelt is _mine_, and _I'm_ doing the hunting here!"

Danny quickly spun around to see Ember, her classic guitar in hand. "Hmph- you're not the only one to have a grudge! _I'm_ dealing with this pest. He's ruined my career over and over, and I'm sick of it!"

Danny struggled to stand up, but the rockstar would not give him a chance as she strung on her guitar and shot out big fists at him! The halfa moved to get out of the way, and he managed to dodge one fist, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the other! It pelted him to the ground! "Ugh…" Danny weakly looked up, seeing not just Ember but a whole swarm of his past enemies trying to gang up on him_! Why couldn't ghosts share a truce for the _summer_, too?_

Of course, the stubborn halfa refused to give up, so he stood up and took a deep breath before he let loose his strongest attack; the Ghostly Wail! The powerful wail pushed all his enemies away, some of the weaker ones deformed into goop since they could not take such a powerful attack, but Danny wasn't able to keep up his Ghostly Wail for long because his already sore throat became strained and it forced him to cut his wail short as he began coughing.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" Danny fell to his knees, grabbing his throat. _Gah, that stings!_ Danny groaned as he felt his ghost power weakened, then the light appeared on his torso, making him gasp- thankfully there were no bystanders nearby to see him change back into Danny Fenton, but this was still very, very bad.

"Hmph…" Skulker glared at Danny, slowly standing up and aiming his ecto-net shooting arm at the halfa again. "Looks like somebody's outta power… Good- less of a struggle for me." He smirked… but right before he could fire, somebody else hit him from behind! "GAH!"

"Get back, _all_ of you!" somebody snapped. Danny froze, recognizing that voice. "Get out of here or I'm blasting you to bits, got it!?" The boy slowly turned, seeing Valerie Gray of all people firing off dozens of ghost fighting weapons!

The now human boy blinked in surprise, but before he could react more than that, he felt someone tugging on his shirt. "C'mon, Danny, let's go!" The girl who was speaking to him began dragging him back, despite his weak struggles. "I swear, little brother of mine, you can be so_ stubborn_ sometimes…"

"W-waaah… Jazz?" Danny questioned as he turned to her, but she looked kinda blurry to him. The young human halfa shut his eyes for a bit to try and get rid of the blurriness, shaking his head to try and get rid of the fuzziness in his head as well.

"You tell them Val!" Danny heard another familiar voice say from the sky. Looking up, Danny saw Dani Phantom, his younger clone, flying with Valerie, but he wasn't so sure since she looked like a black and white blur in the blurry sky.

"What's… going on? I… I need to fight…" Danny said weakly, still trying to get his sister to let him go. "J-Jazz… le… let go…"

Jasmine Fenton huffed, beginning to drag him by the ear instead! Ignoring his protests, she marched him straight into their home, ranting the entire time. "I can't _believe_ you, Danny! I_ told_ you that you were sick, but instead of letting others handle the situations, you go out there and nearly get yourself killed! Don't you care about your_ own_ health!?"

Danny gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "I'm fine! Just… just let… me go… I just need a minute… or two to get my… second wind. I can't… let Valerie… fight them alone! *cough!* *cough!* *cough!*" The boy fell into a coughing fit, practically bending in half due to the severity of the coughs.

The redhead frowned, looking at him worriedly, but she still had a scowl on her face. "Sure, a 'second wind' will help you_ just fine_." she said sarcastically, pushing him down onto the couch. "Danny Fenton, you're _sick_, and if you won't accept it yourself, I'll just have to keep you here until you recover!"

After Danny's cough finally died down, he looked at her in shock, his eyes wide. "W-what!?" He quickly shook his head, trying to resist the dizziness that gave him. "J-Jazz, I can't do that! The city-"

"Will be just fine with both Valerie and Dani on patrol." Jazz finished, crossing her arms and tapping her foot angrily. "You're my little brother, and I will NOT let you go out there and kill yourself due to your stubbornness and your hero complex, got it!?"

Danny frowned at her, he couldn't just leave the city without Danny Phantom for more than one day! He just _couldn't_! Why didn't she_ understand_ this? "But Jazz! I can't just leave them out there! What if they need help? Who's going to help them?"

"Oh, gee, let me think…" Jazz sarcastically put a finger to her chin before opening the window… revealing both Dani and Valerie kicking ghost keister. "_They're_ going to help them if they need it! You're not the only one able to fight ghosts, Danny, and if you go down, it'd be hard, but we_ can_ survive until you get better."

Danny crossed his arms stubbornly, refusing to accept that this was happening. "This isn't fair! Can ghosts even _get_ sick? Why am I sick_ now_ of all times?! Of all the time for Tucker and Sam to be gone! Of all the time for our parents to be away! WHY NOW- *cough! cough! cough!*" The young halfa just learned the hard way not to yell with a sore throat.

His sister sighed, rubbing her forehead. "We can't control what happens, Danny- we just have to cope. I'll make you some chicken noodle soup… and if you even _get up_ from that couch without my permission, I will keep your stubborn self inside the Fenton Thermos for the rest of the month- I do _not_ want you overexerting yourself! Understood, young man?"

Danny still glared at her but still kept crossing his arms, not answering.

"I said… UNDERSTOOD, young man?" Jazz repeated herself, trying to be more intimidating.

The younger brother grumbled, slowly nodding. "Understood…" he said, but he was very reluctant and already he was trying to think of ways to sneak out of the house. _But just because I understand, don't think I'll actually do it._

Jazz smiled at that, giving Danny a gentle hug. "Alright, good… I'll be right back- don't go anywhere, okay? I want to take care of you now, like a sister_ should_ with her obnoxiously stubborn little brother~!"

"Don't seem so happy about this Jazz…" Danny grumbled, crossing his arms as she just petted his hair. She just smiled at him, clearly amused by his irritation.

"I'll go and make that chicken noodle soup now, but you better be on this couch when I come back." Jazz said as she walked into the kitchen, beginning to grab ingredients.

* * *

The halfa frowned as he tried to relax- he couldn't go ghost as he was now anyway, but he couldn't just sit here and relax while there's an invasion out there, could he? Danny tried to keep himself distracted as he turned on the TV, but when he did there was Lance showing the news.

"Hello everybody, Lance Thunder here to report on the news." He gestured around, where one or two buildings were destroyed, and one or two ghosts floated around before quickly being captured by Valerie or Dani. "Here in Amity Park, ghosts are running amok, but thankfully two helpful citizens are doing their part to fight the ghosts as well as possible!" Danny blinked before smiling a bit… maybe things _were_ going well for-

"Unfortunately, Invis-o-bill, who at times is the savior of this town and at other times is the number one criminal, is not here to help these poor citizens, and this town may be DOOMED!" Danny paled at that, but Lance continued to speak as if he hadn't screamed the end of the town a moment ago. "As for me, I-" He froze, gulping as both Ember and Youngblood appeared behind him. "..._should_ really quit my job." As soon as he said that, they jumped him, beginning to attack the newscaster! "GAH! NOT THE HAIR!"

The boy quickly changed the channel when he heard his sister walking in the living room to check he was still there._ Crap! There's no way I can just let this go! I HAVE to be out there!_ Danny gave Jazz a nervous, fake smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "H-hey Jazz… I'm still here…"

His sister nodded, giving him a warm smile. "Thanks, Danny- you know, for half a minute I was worried you'd go out there." Then she put a hand on his shoulder, making the poor boy sweat nervously. "I'm glad you're learning to let other people handle situations once in a while…"

"Y-yeah… b-but… what if they still need help? They can't save everyone by themselves… a-and Amity Park will think I'm not helping them… and they'll think I'm either being lazy or leading the invasion!" The younger brother tried to keep it together, but he couldn't help letting some of his paranoia take over.

Jazz sighed, putting a finger on her brother's lips and making him stop. "Danny… At one point, everybody thought you were the number one criminal- and it didn't stop you then. Trust me, you need a break… You've been doing this for two years straight, and have you taken a vacation at all during all of that time?"

"There was that one time I tried going to Florida for last year's summer vacation… You know… before Freakshow began changing reality and my secret was completely revealed to the world." Danny grumbled, crossing his arms in irritation. "What if he's out there changing reality right now and none of us even realize it? What if you're not even my real sister and just _think_ you are? What if I'm just crazy and locked up in some mental institution, in a coma, believing I'm some half ghost hero? What if-"

"What if you're being PARANOID?" Jazz cut him off again, shaking her head. "Danny, I'm trying to take care of you, and frankly, you're making that harder than it has to be. I want you to just try and relax… We can play a video game if you want, or read a book, or even play a board game- just try _something_ to get your mind off of what's going on!"

The younger halfa frowned, looking out the window, but Jazz closed the blinds. "... Can't we just go out and take a peek? See if Valerie and Dani are really doing okay? Make sure the people are okay?" Jazz just crossed her arms, raising a skeptical eyebrow at him. Danny sighed after a moment, giving a small pout as he grumbled, "... Fine, I'll stay put…"

"Good boy." Jazz chuckled, patting his head again. "Now just stay put- the chicken soup's almost done, and I'll feed it to you so you don't have to strain yourself!"

"What? Hey! I'm sick, not handicapped Jazz!" Danny frowned in irritation, but she only chuckled to him.

"Glad to see you're admitting that you're sick, little brother." Jazz smirked, winking mischievously.

Danny growled in response as she walked into the kitchen. _I can't afford to be sick… isn't there something in the lab that can instantly cure ghosts from sickness? But then again, I don't even know if ghosts CAN get sick- and maybe it's just because I'm half human that I'm even sick at all. Stupid cold…_

Then the boy froze, hearing another voice chuckling, before the ghost teenage boy from before floated through the ceiling. "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Sick himself." The boy smirked, crossing his arms. "Looks like you're finally being put into a bed and being forced to rest- siblings, am I right~?"

"... Technically this is a couch, not a bed." Danny frowned, looking up at the boy skeptically. "And what are you doing here, anyways? This house is supposed to be ghost-proof! *cough!*"

"Maybe so… but _you're_ here- and perhaps I'm being a good Samaritan to keep track of you if you go sneaking off." The teenage boy kept smirking before he held out a hand. "Hey, the name's Dustin- since we'll be stuck together for a while, you may as well know that much~"

The halfa ghost boy raised an eyebrow, surprised. "What? What do you mean we'll be stuck together for a while? It's not like you plan to just float around while Jazz tries to take care of me, are you?"_ Even though I can perfectly take care of myself._

The ghost teenager, apparently named Dustin, smirked with a shrug. "Eh… maybe not, but your sister's cute- so we struck a deal. She lets me out and lets me explore the town, maybe have fun with one or two people, and I keep an eye on you if you try and escape. After all, she's_ so_ worried about you, she'd do _anything_ to keep her 'widdle brother' safe~!"

Danny, now embarrassed and flustered, glared as his cheeks became red. "You are NOT going to be my babysitter! *cough!* Having an overbearing sister *cough!* is bad enough already! *cough! cough!* Besides, she doesn't- *cough!* even _know_ you- *cough!* that well! How does she know- *cough! cough!* she can trust you? *cough!*"

Dustin mock gasped at that, putting a hand to his chest. "Why, I would_ never_ tell a lie! I can't believe you would even say that, oh honorable halfa!" Then he smirked, shrugging. "In all honesty, she doesn't- but she didn't have much of a choice. You have a reputation for _more_ than just being the town's annoying guardian, after all- even in the Ghost Zone."

"Then it wouldn't surprise me if you'd take this chance to take me out." Danny glared, rubbing his sore throat to keep from coughing again._ I knew Jazz was desperate, but I didn't think she'd be THIS desperate! Great, if I want to get out next time, I'll have to sneak past BOTH of them..._

The ghost grinned, landing next to him. "Hey, unlike some of the other enemies you've made, I just came here as a tourist- I'm not as willing to destroy you, especially since the fame would drive everyone to destroy _me_ for doing what they couldn't. Yeah, no thanks. So whatcha wanna do, ghost boy~?"

"I want you to get out of my face and leave me alone." Danny snapped irritably, rolling his eyes. "Otherwise I won't be staying on this couch for very long."

Dustin shrugged, sitting back and propping his 'feet' up on the leg of the couch. "Eh, I could, but what'd be the fun in that? Besides, if you do that, it's a looong wait in the Fenton Thermos for you~ I'm _sure_ you don't want that!"

_The Fenton Thermos… That's it! If I can get to the Fenton Thermos I can stuff this annoying ghost into it and I'll just have to focus on sneaking away from Jazz. Of course… I'll need to wait until my core recovers enough for me to go ghost first._ Danny looked at the TV before he heard his sister coming back in, and he glanced over at the kitchen.

Jazz smiled, carefully walking in and carrying a bowl of hot soup. "Well, it looks like you've met Dustin, Danny. Now don't give me that look- knowing you, you'd probably escape the moment you could. Dustin… Well, consider him a security camera- one that _won't_ try to kill you or catch you like most ghosts would."

Dustin grinned at that, winking playfully at her. "True, but I'm only here for a minute or two to introduce myself to the myth and legend himself… I'll go have my own fun while you two bond, okay~?"

"But if you leave, then who will watch Danny?" Jazz frowned, giving a small frown. "I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him 24/7 then."

"No, that won't be necessary Jazz. It's only a small cold, nothing to get over excited about." Danny said quickly, not liking the idea his sister would be watching his every move.

"Oh really?" Jazz raised an eyebrow before suddenly feeling his forehead. Danny raised an eyebrow at that, especially since she quickly pulled away, her eyes wide. "Danny… you have a huge fever- you call this a 'small cold'!? You need to stay still, drink lots of fluids, and rest!"

"What!?" Danny shook his head, making himself dizzy once more "No, no,_ no_! *cough!* I can't stay in too long! I have to- *cough!* get back out there soon!" _She can't do this! Not to me! Not to _Danny Phantom_! He needs to be out there as soon as possible!_

"I suggest you try to keep a barrier around here to keep him from leaving." Dustin whispered to her, giving the halfa a knowing smirk. "After all, he might try to escape while you sleep tonight, or even overshadow you~" As he spoke, his eyes glowed purple into hers, making the girl's eyelids lower until they were halfway down. "And you don't want that, do you~?"

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister!? *cough! cough!*" Danny snapped at him angrily, his own eyes glowing green warningly. "Don't hypnotize her! *cough!*"

Dustin shrugged, his eyes still glowing into hers. "Oh relax, pretty boy- I'm just giving your sister the information she needs to keep an eye on you. After all,_ I_ know all about ghosts and their tricks, don't I Jazzie~?"

Jazz blinked and she nodded, quickly giving a small frown. "Danny, I'm sorry, but if you try to sneak out, I'll have no choice but to put this house under lockdown- in other words, you won't be leaving here as ghost or human, understand?"

Danny looked away, grumbling irritably. "I get it, Jazz." But he still didn't like it, as he stared at the hot soup on the table, imagining the broth as the city, the chicken as the people, and the vegetables as the ghosts that were trying to overflow the city and the people.

"Welp, I'll be going now! Have fun you two~" Dustin smiled happily as he flew away from Fenton Works, leaving the two siblings alone, having done his own work to cause chaos there.

"..." Jazz frowned, sitting down next to her brother. "Look, Danny, I know you're worried- but you_ shouldn't_ be. If the city is in real danger, and you've recovered enough, I_ might_ let you go- but _only_ if the city needs you, and nobody else!"

"I'm sorry Jazz, I just don't like that I can't get out there and protect the town like I've been doing for so long. It just feels so…_ alien_ now- _not_ going out there and either patrolling or fighting off the ghosts." Danny said with a sigh as he began stirring the soup to keep from thinking about it again. Then he picked up a spoon full and blew on it so he wouldn't burn his tongue. _I wonder if I sound like some obsessive workaholic now…_

His sister sighed, rubbing her forehead. "No, I understand… but you have to let other people take the wheel sometimes and take a rest- even the _President_ of the United States takes a vacation once in a while, and so should you, especially if you're sick."

Danny put the spoon in his mouth as he drank the soup and looked at her, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Come on, I'm not _that_ sick- I'm sure you're just over exaggerating it a bit."

His sister crossed her arms, giving him a challenging look. "Oh yeah? I'll go grab the thermometer and take your temperature- that will prove my point, even if you don't believe me!"

Danny raised an eyebrow as he continued to eat his chicken noodle soup. "Fine then, I'm sure it's not all that bad. It's just a little summer cold." Though he didn't want to admit it, he had been feeling very sore and exhausted all day, not to mention his head had been spinning and his throat was annoyingly itchy and this soup was definitely helping- by this point, he was just_ hoping_ it was only a cold.

Jazz nodded, walking over to the medicine cabinet and pulling out the thermometer. "Alright- we'll wait until you're done with your soup, that way you don't have to pause your eating."

The halfa boy was surprised at how quickly he finished his chicken noodle soup, guess he really needed something in his empty stomach. Jazz gestured for him to open his mouth, the little brother sighed as he opened up for her to put the thermometer in and check his temperature.

After the temperature-checking device beeped, Jazz took it out and paled. "...You have a 101.5 fever, Danny!" She looked at him, gulping worriedly, especially since he's a half ghost with an ice core and naturally has much lower temperature than normal humans have. "T-that… that really isn't good- let's get you to bed, maybe I can turn on the air conditioning or give you some apple juice…"

"What? But it can't be that bad! And don't turn on the air conditioning Jazz, it's already cold in here!" Danny frowned, his throat felt a lot more smooth after that soup, but he tried not to raise his voice too much.

"Danny, _look at it yourself_!" Jazz pointed at the numbers, and her brother hesitated, seeing the same number she did. "You're really sick- come on, let's get you to bed. Even if you don't want the air conditioning on, I can still take care of you as best I can!"

Danny tried to argue but Jazz grabbed his arm and began dragging him upstairs to his room. The halfa just sighed as he let her drag him- when she's like this she's even more stubborn than Sam on a veggie protest, and that's really saying something. When his sister got him into his bed, she sighed a bit, pulling out a notepad. "Danny, I need you to describe exactly how you're feeling right now, so I know what symptoms you have and what kind of virus you may have."

The halfa didn't want to tell her, but she could tell if he was lying, especially if she took the Ghost Gabber, that thing is like a lying detector for ghosts! "Well… I'm sore all over the place… my head's constantly spinning if I move too much… I'm kind of cold… and my throat is pretty itchy."

Jazz nodded, quickly writing that all down. When he didn't continue, she looked up at him curiously. "...And that's all? Alright then… That really isn't a good sign though…" _The fact that he's cold makes sense due to his fever… him being sore could be downgraded to the beating he took… but his itchy throat and spinning head…!_

"...Well?" Danny asked, waiting for her answer. "Do you have any ideas as to what it could be? Because I still think it's a cold…" _Hopefully at least…_

"Hmmm…." Jasmine frowned thoughtfully before slowly shaking her head. "N-no, not really… but I'm definitely going to be here for you a lot- do you want anything in particular, Danny?"

Danny sighed, frowning thoughtfully. "I don't know… I guess maybe some apple juice will do me some good." He looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Jazz to leave so he could think about what he should do.

The redhead nodded, giving a small smile. "R-right… I'll be right back, one moment!" She quickly walked out, but she glanced back at Danny's door. _…I really hope he doesn't push himself… Just because he has the powers of a ghost doesn't make him immortal- and he certainly proves that time and time again…_

As the young halfa laid there, he began thinking to himself._ What should I do? I can't go out there with a fever THAT high… but I can't just stay here while everyone's out there being attacked by ghosts… I don't know if Valerie could handle them all by herself, and I'm worried she might actually destroy some of them for good. And Dani… she might not be fully stable- what if she begins to MELT again? Oooh… I wish I could find out somehow!_

As he kept thinking, trying desperately to come up with a solution for what to do, his sister practically rushed up the steps and broke down the door! "D-Danny, I brought you the apple juice…" She panted a bit, clearly a bit winded from literally running through the house to help her brother.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his winded sister, surprised. "Jazz… you didn't have to run around the house, you know… I would've been fine if you took your time."

Jazz gave a sheepish smile, quickly pulling out a tray and placing the apple juice on it. "S-sorry… guess I was just worried. Well… do you want anything else, or do you want me to stay in here, or-"

"How about you just go and relax as well? I'll just take a nap or something, I didn't have much sleep since last week." Danny said as he began forming a plan in his head. _I'm just going to make sure Valerie and Dani are safe… that's all._

The redhead quickly shook her head though, giving another slightly nervous smile. "I'll just bring my laptop in here- I want to keep an eye on you, after all… Especially since you could need me for something!"

"Jazz, I won't be able to sleep with you in here keeping an eye on me!" Danny grumbled, feeling self-conscious that someone's going to watch him while he sleeps, even if it is his sister.

Jazz hesitated before sighing, reluctantly nodding. "A-alright… I'll just be right outside the door though, so don't hesitate to call!"_ I really hope he doesn't try to leave while he's so sick…_

Danny sighed as he laid his head on his pillow, actually relieved for once that he could get some actual sleep, maybe it won't be so bad… Valerie and Dani both can take care of themselves and they make a pretty decent team… _Maybe it'll be safe if I just closed my eyes… for a few seconds…_ And with that thought in mind, the halfa closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

***Dream Sequence***

_…Wha? W…where am I? This isn't my home… and this isn't my bed. This… this is… the school? What in the world? I frowned as bit as I walked down the hall, it seems pretty empty here- it's almost scary. Where is everybody?_

_Suddenly I heard screaming! I tried to go ghost, but nothing happened! Why can't I go ghost? I felt my heart beating against my chest as I ran outside of the school to see what's going on and my eyes widened in fear when I saw Amity Park was in ruins! Ghosts were roaming the sky and the streets, people were panicking, and some were dying._

_I shut my eyes and tried to go ghost again, but when I tried to find the cold core that enables me to turn into Danny Phantom it was completely gone… what happened? Why can't I go ghost anymore?_

_"Danny?" I opened my eyes, hearing someone weakly call for me. "Danny…"_

_"Valerie?" I turned around, trying to peer back into the school. "Valerie, is that you?"_

_"Danny… help… us…!" That… that was Dani! "We can't… do this… on our own…"_

_Where are they? I turned and to my horror, I saw both of them on the ground, looking almost dead. I hurried over to them, "Valerie! Dani! A-are you okay? Please answer me!" I felt for a pulse for both of them… Valerie's was so weak… and Dani… "Please… don't die on me…" I knew I couldn't leave them alone…_

_"Oh… what's wrong young Daniel?" I froze, hearing THAT voice, this was so not a good time. I slowly turned, seeing Vlad Plasmius himself floating above me and holding Jazz, who was unconscious in his arms._

_"Vlad! Put her down!" I snapped angrily at him, wishing more than ever I could go ghost and pummel him! "If you don't, I'll… I'll…!"_

_"You'll do what, Daniel?" Vlad smirked, sneering down at me. "You'll turn into a halfa? It's too bad you don't have that power anymore- you can't even save those you care for, what makes you think you could stop me?"_

_"Vlad! You're supposed to be the Mayor right? Why would you let it get destroyed!? What do you want from my _sister_!?" I snapped at him, desperation was my only motivation by this point._

_The fruit loop laughed, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Well, isn't it obvious? Jasmine will become_ my_ daughter now- the only reason I took the job of Mayor was to get closer to you… and now that I'll have captured both of you, I've resigned!"_

_"You don't have us!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "You'll _never_ have us!"_

_"Oh don't I? You're too powerless to stop me now." Vlad smirked as he grabbed my arm, beginning to lift me up!_

_"H-hey! What are you going to do with us!? Mom and Dad will find you and they'll destroy you for kidnapping us and finding out you're a ghost, Plasmius!" I snapped in defiance!_

_"Oh, they would… if they cared…" Vlad chuckled darkly… what did he mean by that? "The ghost convention was a front for a brainwashing operation- by the time they're done, Jack believe that he never had children, and Maddie will be mine!"_

_"W-w-what? N-no… no… you're LYING!" I shouted, but he only smirked more. "You're lying, you have to be! My friends, Tucker and Sam, they'll find out the truth and they'll set things right!"_

_Vlad began flying higher and higher into the air, still holding onto me. "And who would believe them? They both are high school misfits- nobody would listen to them, so I have won!" He laughed again, still flying away. "And the best part is… Amity Park itself will be naught but rubble soon- so I thank you for not taking part in stopping my army's invasion."_

_This can't be happening! Vlad suddenly flew away from Amity Park, carrying me and Jazz, I wanted to struggle out but if he dropped me I'd fall to my death! I didn't want to leave Amity Park while it's being destroyed! All those people…_

_Suddenly I found myself strapped to a chair in his lab- I don't even know how we got here so fast, it's like I literally blinked and I was here! Did he knock me out or something? Vlad soon came in as Vlad Masters, smirking evilly at me. What's he going to do?_

_"Ah, poor, poor Daniel- it seems you have lost your powers…" He turned to a big machine and began pushing buttons, continuing to speak. "And soon, your memories will join them, but only to be replaced of course! You will now belong to me."_

_"No! LET ME GO!" I yelled as loud as I could as Vlad just pushed the buttons and aimed its ray gun thingy at my head. "STOP IT! PLEASE! STOOOOOOOP!" If I had my ghost powers, this would almost be a Ghostly Wail._

**_*Dream Sequence End*_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz had just gotten upstairs, and was opening her laptop when she heard Danny begin to scream inside his bedroom! She gasped, quickly rushing in. "Danny!" _Is he using his Ghostly Wail!? Why, what's wrong!? What happened!?_

Jazz began shaking the boy, trying to get him to wake up! He had transformed into Danny Phantom in his sleep and was thrashing around, the Ghostly Wail thankfully was weak enough that it didn't destroy the house, but it was enough to cause a lot of damage to his room. Danny finally shut his mouth and slowly began opening his eyes. "J-Jazz? *cough! cough!*" He sat up, having a coughing fit after that Ghostly Wail strained his throat again.

The teenager gave him a worried smile, her hands still on his shoulders. "Danny… are you okay? Were you having a nightmare?" _It probably was… given how badly shaken he is, at least- and I doubt he'd just use the Ghostly Wail randomly like that…_

When Danny's throat calmed down enough for him to take a breather, he looked down at himself and saw he was in his ghost form. He looked around his room and at Jazz before looking relieved. "O-oh… it was just a bad dream…" _Thank goodness… I thought for sure that Vlad…_ The ghost boy shook his head, not wanting to think about it as the spark of light popped up on his waist and reverted him back to human._ But look at the damage of my room… it'll take _weeks_ to replace all this damage!_

Jazz nodded, raising an eyebrow curiously. "So… what was it about, may I ask? Was it about how the city's doing with Valerie and Dani protecting them?"_ It'd make the most sense, after all…_

Danny looked away, he didn't want to admit that dream had shaken him up. "... Kind of… or at least… partially…" _I can't just tell her… I don't want to seem like a scared little boy in front of my sister, especially after making such a huge deal of being a ghostly hero of this town._

"..." The redhead smiled, suddenly giving Danny a hug! "Well… if you ever want to tell me, I'm here for you. Besides… no matter what you think, you'll never be alone- you'll always have somebody there to support you, even if it doesn't feel like it at times."

Danny frowned a bit, he wasn't expecting Jazz to have hugged him like that- then again she's a therapist in training and she always made a big deal out of hugging children who are suffering… _Heh… guess I'm a suffering child._ "... I was powerless… I couldn't save the town. Valerie and Dani were dying, the people were dying… the town was in ruins. And Vlad… he brainwashed Mom and Dad and took us away from home and wanted to do the same with us… I couldn't do anything, all I could do was watch."

Jazz's eyes widened, and she slowly let go, staring at him in shock. "...You mean… I… he…. and you dreamed about all that?" When her brother looked away in embarrassment, she frowned softly, giving him another hug. "Danny… I'm so sorry- I didn't know…"

"Jazz… I'm supposed to be the hero of this town. What will people do when their hero fails to show up and protect everyone? Even the best of the best has to rest sometimes… I'm only one person! I can't handle everything… and yet I just don't know if I can leave it to anyone else… I'm scared that if I do, I'll lose someone." Danny admitted, trying not to let the tears pass- the last thing he wanted was to cry, especially in front of his older sister.

Jasmine stroked his cheek, giving a small smile. "Well… maybe _one_ of us can't do your job… but like you said, you can't handle everything- and if you need to rest, let us handle it…" She began wiping away the tears that finally started to fall, continuing to speak. "After all… we all love you, and if you need to take a rest, we can support you for now."

"I always hated being sick…" Danny frowned, grumbling in irritation as he crossed his arms. "Especially when I had school or an important test coming up… if I felt sick I'd pretend I was healthy just to go and take it." Jazz couldn't help but chuckle- yeah, before he got his ghost powers, her little brother would always try to stay in school and not miss a day. "But it's even worse now that I have a whole town that I'm responsible for…"

The redhead nodded, giggling a bit. "Yeah… Well, unlike school or tests, you have us to support you with this- so if you ever feel like you need to take a break, we can do it, especially if you feel this bad again. Alright, little bro?"

"How long do I have to be in this room then? How long do I have to stand by while someone else takes over for me?" Danny asked, frowning in a bit of concern. "Just how sick _am_ I, Jazz?"

The boy's sister shrugged, giving him another hug. "Well, I'm not sure, but at the very least, take a day or two off from ghostbusting- I'll take care of you, and Valerie and Dani will take care of your 'hero' thing, okay?"

The young sick halfa sighed, but she nodded- as much as he wanted to go out there and save everyone he couldn't do anything if he was too sick. Then Jazz smiled, getting an idea on how to make him feel forever.

"And if you wanted to know what's going on out there… Valerie and Dani took care of all the ghosts- there aren't any in the city unless you count the smaller ones that just hang around all night." Jazz said as she held up an updated newspaper.

Danny blinked, looking at it in surprise. 'Mysterious Red Huntress and Ghost Girl saves Amity Park while Danny Phantom is out of commission', it says. The sick boy smiled in relief, slumping back against his pillow. "I'm glad… I guess I really _was_ paranoid…"

"Yeah, you were." Then Jazz grinned deviously, beginning to ruffle her younger brother's hair. "But that's why we love you, Danny~ You can be too stubborn for your own good sometimes, even though it's saved the world once or twice!"

Danny just gave her a tired smile, before he spoke up softly, surprising his sister. "Um… Jazz… could you uh… stay with me for the night? … Y-you know… just in case… I get another nightmare…" He blushed and glanced away, feeling embarrassed having to ask this.

"..." The redhead smiled softly at that, gently sitting down in a nearby chair. "Of course, Danny… I'll be here for you, no matter what… Now get some rest- you deserve it, oh mighty hero." She began stroking his hair, humming a soft lullaby to soothe his nerves.

Danny, to his surprise, found her lullaby and her hand that was stroking his hair quite comforting. The boy began closing his eyes, not even realizing he was falling back asleep. Jazz just kept smiling as she stayed with her little brother, she had missed doing this since he hadn't let her since he was 7 years old- she missed those times, more than she wanted to admit.

A certain teenage ghost watched them from the ceiling, giving a warm smile of his own. Dustin nodded to himself as he flew through the roof, crossing his arms with a smirk. "Well… I do believe our work here is done, wouldn't you say?" He spoke to the naga ghost, who suddenly turned into a small, black fox ghost.

"I don't know, don't you think that nightmare I gave him seemed a little much?" the black fox ghost asked as she perched herself on Dustin's shoulder. The ghost fox had the ability to use illusions and tamper with one's mind, including in their dreams.

"Heh…" Dustin shrugged with the shoulder that wasn't supporting his friend, smiling at the town before both of them. "Maybe, but it certainly worked… and it gave both of them the single push they needed to grow closer, Kit." Then he began flying away, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Now then, time to find the next set of people who need more than a small shove to accept what they feel!"

Kit, the little black fox ghost, rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly in bemusement. "I know it's your obsession to help people accept who they are and how they feel, but do we have to go _now_? We just helped the Legendary Ghost Boy himself grow closer to his sister!"

"Well, of course~" Dustin shrugged, smirking at her. "Unless you'd rather stay a living dog for the next 'therapy' session? We both know how tough that was for you before~"

"Oh whatever, just go…" Kit grumbled before looking back at Fenton Works as Dustin began flying higher into the night sky. "Heh… I actually hope we get to see them again."

The teenage boy nodded, giving a small smile of his own. "Yeah… me too… They were fun to hang out with, especially with a bond like that." Then he chuckled, ruffling the fox's fur. "Just like us, wouldn't you say dear 'sister' of mine~?"

"I suppose, the only difference is you're even more stubborn than the ghost boy is." The little fox smirked back at him, sticking out her tongue. "Well, we'd better hurry before we alert the annoying Guys in White that we're here. I'm honestly surprised it's taken them this long to show their faces here."

"Heh… true." And with that, the two ghosts flew away from the town, leaving behind them a pair of siblings who, for the first time in forever, had begun the long road of growing into two truly caring family members.

* * *

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Well… yeah… what an ending huh? The two ghosts there that flew off were us in a way, since we were the ones helping Jazz and Danny here, and by that I mean as the writers, not the ghosts in the story.**

**_Key2DestNE:_ Yeah- we were using them as 'avatars', I suppose you could say. And yes, we know they're somewhat crucial to the story, but frankly, if this was an actual episode Danny would have actually snuck out- so we made Dustin make Jazz even more overbearing than normal!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Well 'Kit' wasn't that crucial, originally she wasn't even going to be in it at all. But anyway, we were also gonna have Danny sneak out but we decided the one-shot was long enough and wanted to end it on a decent note.**

**_Key2DestNE:_ Yeah, so if we ever decide to remake this, it'd have to be more than a few chapters, just so you know.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ But anyway, this was, once again, a request for a birthday gift for arashi wolf princess. We hope you enjoyed it!**

**_Key2DestNE:_ Yeah- happy birthday to you, and if anybody else ever wants us to make a story for their birthday, please let us know in advance! Do NOT do it a day beforehand! And as always, read and review**


End file.
